


А чеснок вешать надо?

by OhotnikiNaNechist, winni_w



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [8]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Preacher's fluff, Vampires, WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018, драбблы G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Кэссиди - гей, и точка.





	А чеснок вешать надо?

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 - "А чеснок вешать надо?"

Арбалет был прям что надо – сияющий хромом и серебром, многозарядный, с крестами на крыльях. Кэссиди провел пальцем по серебряному наконечнику стрелы, облизнул. На языке остался металлический привкус.  
  
– Зачет, – кивнул он. – Косплей будет годный.  
  
– А то, – довольно сказал пацан, тощий и с длинными черными волосами. – Парился над ним месяц, наверное. Но оно того стоит.  
  
Кэссиди кивнул. Он покосился на кожаный плащ, широкополую шляпу, лежавшие на диване в гостиной. Парень ни разу не походил на Ван Хельсинга. Но когда это мешало фанатам? Кэссиди сам тащился от киношного охотника. Никогда с ним не встречался, но если бы да, то почему бы и нет. Ну в смысле, Кэссиди бы с удовольствием пообщался с Ван Хельсингом, и может, пошел бы дальше, чем просто «пообщался». Красавчик же.  
  
– И даже шестеренки на месте, – отметил он.  
  
Пацан улыбнулся во весь рот, счастливый донельзя. Кэссиди покосился на него, закурил, используя обычную зажигалку, а не свой палец. Он не хотел пугать мальца.  
  
– Эээммм… – пацан покосился на входную дверь.  
  
– Чо, предки? – прищурился Кэссиди. – Паришься?  
  
– Ну да… Я не хочу, чтобы унюхали дым. Крику будет, ой.  
  
– Да ладно тебе. Окно открыто, все проветрится, – Кэссиди выдохнул клуб дыма, тот долетел до пацана, но мальчишка стерпел. Вот ты, блин, терпила пожизненный. Вампир хмыкнул.  
  
– Короче. Чо звал? – он облокотился на столешницу. Чистая, полированная и с кружевными салфеточками. Вообще очень приличный и чистенький дом, что Кэссиди тут делает?  
  
– Ну… ты говорил, что хорошо разбираешься в вампирах.  
  
– Ну.  
  
– Я думаю, надо мне чеснок на шею вешать или нет?  
  
Кэссиди уставился из-за солнечных очков на пацана.  
  
– Вешай, – кивнул он. – Им выпивку хорошо закусывать. Я лично только им и спасаюсь.  
  
– Я не пью.  
  
– Господи, пацан! Не куришь, не пьешь, не трахаешься, жизни боишься, что ли? Так я тебе скажу – зря. Цени ее, пока есть.  
  
Бедняга густо покраснел. Кэссиди неодобрительно покачал головой, выдохнул струю дыма.  
  
– Ладно. Еще вопросы?  
  
– Да в общем-то, нет…  
  
– Ну тогда я пошел.  
  
– Эм… – пацан дернулся было, но тут же остановил движение. Кэссиди внимательно уставился на него.  
  
– Ты педик, – сказал он утвердительно после секундного изучения. – И ты хочешь потерять со мной девственность.  
  
– Я не педик!  
  
– Педик, – безжалостно сказал Кэссиди.  
  
Парень покраснел еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда дальше. Глянул несчастно и возмущенно одновременно, потом уставился на свои руки. Вампир вздохнул.  
  
– Господи. Цыпочка. Ну ты и выбрал себе первого. Пошли, что ли. Пока родители не приехали.


End file.
